


Sentimental You & Faithful Me

by Kaiyote



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Pre-Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: I will be the one who preys upon you sweetly. ("Pre-series" Thorki vid.)





	Sentimental You & Faithful Me

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "The Ladder" by Andrew Belle  
> Coloring: xPetrovaTutorials


End file.
